wargamersfandomcom-20200214-history
VALDEZ IS COMING
Valdez is Coming A Scenario with Battle Report i ran a solo game this weekend called VALDEZ IS COMING (not a thing to do with the movie of the same name. i gamed in in two parts on two seperate on two seperate nights when i could not sleep. i used CHAIN REACTION/GUNS & GIRLS (MODIFIED). THE SCENARIO a small band of feral wasteland gangers are preparing to raid a small family grouping of survivors trekking across the SW looking for greener pastures. this is set in an alternate universe post Aocalypse world. the time is 2020 AD. It is summer, and approaching sunset (about 2 hours till darkness falls). the place is in west texas. THE WALTONS the family of trekkers consisted of 1D6 + 2 bods in two 4 wheel drive pickup trucks with trailers full of stuff; a. PA and MA WALTON (REP-3 and REP-2). No armor. self loading rifle, double barrel shotgun, a pistol for both. b. JOHN BOY and TRUELOVE WALTON (REP-3 AND REP-2). No armor, pump shotgun, knife, scoped bolt action rifle, hatchet. c. BUBBA and SISSY WALTON (REP-1). No armor, crossbow/arrows (BUBBA), slingshot/rocks (SISSY). knives. d. GRAMPS and GRANNIE WALTON ( REP-3s). No armor. GRANNIE is still spry, but GRAMPS is in a wheelchair. No armor, GRAMPS has a working M-1 rifle, GRANNIE has an M-1 carbine. both are GRAMPS' GRAMPS' weapons from the an NRA sell off in the 80s. both have revolvers. e. they have struck a deal with a wasteland ranger to guide them to the promised land. this is VALDEZ (REP-5). VALDEZ has a six wheel ATV w/trailer, a huge 1/2 wolf, 1/2 ROTTWEILER dog (REP-4, named DAWG), full military body armor/helmet, flak jacket, assault rifle w/under barrel grenade launcher, SMG, 2 autopistols, 1 .44 magnum Dirty Harry Delight, pump shotgun, a scoped BARRETT RIFLE, and a crossbow with arrows. also assorted knives, hatchets, machetes, and etc. THE DEVIL DANCERS there are ten feral gangers OUT THERE preparing to attack the WALTONS. they were heading for the water supply at TURTLE TANKS in the course of their travels, and the advanced scout spotted the WALTONS camp with all of its lovely stuff, recreational potential, and possible slaves to sell or trade for other stuff. the gangers ride horses and mules, with horse, mules and burros for pack animals. LOL, they do not know about VALDEZ. . . . a. BEAU (REP-4) and ZOE (REP-4). flak jackets. BEAU has an assault rifle w/ under barrel grenade launcher (1 grenade), a pair of auto pistols, and a knife. ZOE has a scattergun in a leg holster, a revolver, a self loading carbine, and a hatchet. BEAU is the leader. ZOE is is squeeze and NUMBER 2. b. AUNTIE MAIM (REP-4), flak armor, SMG, pistol, knives ( boot tops) and her squeeze, SISTER SIN (REP-3), athletic armor (counts as flak vs hand held edged weapons, scoped crossbow w/arrows, pistol, knives (boottops). c. CARROT TOP (REP-3) and KEWL DUDE (REP-3) no armor, CARROT TOP has a carbine, knife and pistol. KEWL DEWD has a bolt action rifle, kewl shades, and a hatchet. d. GIRL SCOUT (REP-3). athletic armor ( counts as flak vs hand held edged weapons) lever action rifle, knife and binoculars . GIRL SCOUT is not even a woman, but a crossdresser who wears womens clothing to mislead observers. e. CHROME DOME (REP-3) and SLICK (REP-3), no armor, CD has pump shotgun and knife, SLICK has 40mm BL flarepistol (loaded with shot shells, count as scatter gun), a pick-axe, trash can lid (light shield), and a knife. road buddies, not lovers. f. FATBOY (REP-3), no armor, high powered, BL air gun (this is a REAL WEAPON, and not a BB or pellet gun! scoped, silent, counts as a carbine for range and impact), revolver, meat cleaver. SETUP a. when the gangers attack the WALTONS are camped next too TURTLE TANKS, natural spring lined with rock. the womenfoke are a meal, the kids are doing camp errands, GRAMPS is "on guard", and PA is doing "stuff". JOHNBOY is bird hunting nearby (within 24" of the campsite in a brushy arroyo.) b. VALDEZ is off hunting ands scouting with his dog and ATV. he will hear the sounds of combat (maybe) and return to see WTFO. VALDEZ is completely off table. c. gangers can deploy in where within 36" of the center of the waterpool, as singles , or groups. all are dismounted. gangers must have a designated location for their animals. leaving a horse guard is up to the ganger boss. TERRAIN. i used a 10 ft x 5 ft table top, with the TURTLE TANKS in the exact center of the table. the WALTONS camp is right next to one side of the pool. the table is covered with low scrubby brush, cactus, rock out croppings, very low hills, and depressions of various lengths and depths. TURN ONE THE DRAW OF THE CARDS GAVE INITIATIVE TO THE WALTONS. in the camp the women fokes went about making chow the kids carried on with errands, PA did neded stuff, and GRAMPS, sat his wheel chair (CLAMPETT stye) in the back of a pickup guarding. JOHN BOY, in he brushy arroyo, continued to hunt for rabbits, rodents, snakes, or birds to add to the larder. . . JOHN BOY found a pair of rats, lurking in the brush, by the name of AUNTIE MAIM and SISTER SIN! the jolenes , who had been deployed in the arroyo to sneak up on the unsuspecting camp, were suddenly eyeball to eyeball (point blank range) with JOHN BOY . . . D6 flew, with AUNTIE MAIM blowing her FIRST SIGHT CHECK, and ducking down! SISTER SIN, never even blinked! she fired her crossbow from the hip, and nailed JOHN BOY with a BAD WOUND! JOHN BOY, amazed to find a crossbow arrow suddenly sticking out f his guts, keeled over and quietly expired . . . GRAMPS, perched in his chair atop the pickup truck bed, was scanning the area with watery blue eyes . . . what was that? over by the whachamacallit cactus? GRAMPS brought the M1 up, seated it firmly against his shoulder, and banged off a .30-06 round, in a recon by fire. having deployed in the cactus grouping, CARROT TOP and KEWL DEWD, were hunkered down, waiting for the signal to attack the camp . . . KEWL DEWD yelped as the .30-06 round smacked into his shoulder, inflicting a SCRATCH! getting shot was not among KEWL DEWD'S plan of the day, apparently, as he blew his wound test, staggred to his feet and ran away from the fight! he did not run far, though! GRAMPS plugged him with a BAD WOUND as he ran, and KEWL DEWD went down in the dirt with a disabling wound! CARROT TOP, witness to all of this, tossed dice for a FIRST SIGHTING, passed, popped up, banged off 2 rounds at GRAMPS, missed, and told the whole world that there were bad guys OUT THERE ! GRAMPS shots caused the cooking women to freeze in place by the kettle. BUBBA and SISSY, were also stopped in their tracks by GRAMPS unexpected fire. since CARROT TOP screwed the pooch by shooting too soon, BEAU yelled "FIRE 'EM UP!" and cut loose with his asault rifle, firing semi-auto at the old fart in the back of the truck. BEAU missed both times! GRAMPS passed his RECIEVED FIRE CHECK, and shot back at BEAU! GRAMPS also missed. ZOE took aim at GRAMPS, banged off 2 shots and also missed the old fart with the ancient rifle. AUNTIE MAIM continued to grovel in the dirt, SISTER SIN reload her crossbow as she moved up to JOHN BOY's corpse. CARROT TOP again fire 2 times at GRAMPS, missing once and inflicting a SCRATCH! GRAMPS, ignored the wound. meanwhile GIRL SCOUT had been prone atop a low, brushy hill, got off two shots at the cooking women with his .357Magnum lever action rifle, hitting dirt, and plugging GRANNIE as she stood frozen by the ketle. GRANNIE went down with the top of her head missing, a deader! TRUE - LOVE, ducked down behind the kettle and wished her shotgun or GRANNIE'S carbine were neaby instead of in the red and blue trucks! both CHROME DOME and SLICK were out of range, so they jumped up and ran foward to some low rocks closer to the camp. for reasons known only to BEAU, FAT BOY was guarding the animals and was out of the fight . PA, who had been doing "stuff" by the blue truck checked for FIRST SIGHT, passed, grabbed his weapon from the truck, and ducked down voluntarily. VALDEZ and DAWG did not arrive on table this turn. TURN TWO cards were flipped, and again THE WALTONS got first move! GRAMPS perched the back of the red truck, cranked off 2 shots at CARROT TOP, knocking him onto his butt with both of them! CARROT TOP, prone in the dirt, with not 1 BUT 2 BAD WOUNDS was out of the fight! PA, who had voluntarily ducked down last turn, scanned for a target, spotted CHROME DOME and his bud SLICK. PA fired twice, once at each of THE DEVIL DANCERS, both bullets whining away in ricochets. since the gangers were still out of range of PA, could not see anyone else and were outgunned, they wisely stayed put behind those small rocks! MA continued to hide behind the kettle. BUBBA and SISSY, ran for their tent (where-in their weapons were stored). now it was THE DEVIL DANCERS move. AUNTIE MAIM, having recovered her composure, crawled up to the lip of the arroyo, looking for a target. she could see an old geezer in a chair in the back of the red truck blazing away toward a clump of cactus, and two kids running for a tent. she could hear PA shooting but could not see him. she pushed the fire selector to semi, popped off 2 rounds from her SMG at the geezer. GRAMPS jerked as both 9mm smacked into him, but did not fall (2 scratches)! SISTER SIN, meanwhile was busy stripping JOHN BOY of his weapons and ammo down in the arroyo. both BEAU and ZOE engaged the geezer from hell with their firearms, and both missed ( hit the truck, the wheelchair) ! CARROT TOP and KEWL DEWD continued to bleed in the hot west texas dirt. CHROME DOME and SLICK continued to hide behind their rocks. GIRL SCOUT, seeing that GRAMPS was underfire from multiple DEVIL DANCERS, but still fighting back, drew a bead and plugged the codger, who fell out of his chair into the truck bed with a BAD WOUND! FAT BOY continued to guard the animals and list to the firefight. VALDEZ and DAWG did not arrive on table this turn! TURN THREE; AGAIN THE WALTONS GOT TO MOVE FIRST! (IF I HAD NOT BEEN PLAYING WITH MYSELF, I WOULD HAVE CHECKED THE CARD DECK AT THIS POINT!) PA continued to shoot at CHROME DOME and SLICK to no effect! MA rolled out from behind the kettle and legged it toward the red truck (closest to her) heading for GRANNIE'S SL carbine. GRAMPS lay in the bed of the truck, badly wounded, uable to run away, reloading his rifle and waiting for a target. BUBBA with spanned crossbow, and SISSY, with a rock in her wristrocket, exited the back of their tent, and scooted for the brush like they had alwys been told to do if things looked bad. things sure looked bad, too. . . GRANNIE deader, GRAMPS down, JOHN BOY missing, MA down, and PA fighting back all alone! when the kids exited the back of the tent, they right toward the arroyo with AUNTIE MAIM and SISTER SIN! AUNTIE MAIM, of the opinion that nits make lice, shot first at BUBBA , who went down and stayed down (BAD WOUND, out of the fight), then SISSY, who also went down for the duration ( another BAD WOUND, out of the fight!) . SISTER SIN was stil looting JOHN BOY. BEAU and ZOE both surprised by MA's move, fired at MA as she legged it toward the truck, lierally riddling her with bullets, and killing her dead. so much for MA! the DEVIL DANCERS turn to move a disconcerted rush from all sides of the campsite. BEAU, and ZOE rushed toward the red truck! AUNTIE MAIM rushed toward the tents. SISTER SIN continued to loot JOHN BOY! CHROME DOME and SLICK, rushed the blue truck. GIRL SCOUT remained on his hill to see wot hoppened next . . . KEWL DEWD and CARROT TOP continued to bleed. FAT BOY continued to guard the animals. PA, reacting to the sight of DEVIL DANCERS coming from all directions, almost had an "OH SHIT!" moment (barely passing his BEING CHARGED CHECK), popped up and tried to shoot the crap out of CHROME DOME and SLICK! bullets whizzing close by, they passed their RECIEVED FIRE CHECK and plowed into PA! there was a flurry of gunshots, curses, and close combat that finished up with PA sucking death from SLICK'S 40mm flarepistol (scattergun loads) . . . as BEAU and ZOE closd on the truck they were shocked to discover GRAMPS drawing a bead on them from the open tailgate! GRAMPS squeezed the trigger twice, one bullet hit dirt, and then there was the embarassing PING! of an ejecting empty M1 clip . . . wot BEAU and ZOE did to the paraplegic GRAMPS was not pretty, but it was quick, fatal, and painful! and that friends is how the FIGHT AT TURLE TANKS ended, except for the looting and recreational mutilations inflicted up both dead and dying WALTONS by the victorious DEVIL DANCERS . . . VALDEZ and DAWG did not arrive in time i was a fun game, and now i will have to game out VALDEZ IS COMING! PART #3 to see what happens whe VALDEZ tracks down the murderers of his employers . . . hope ya liked the battle report. DAWGIE DID ANY OF Y'ALL WONDER WHAT HAPPENED TO TRUELOVE WALTON? DID YA EVEN MISS HER? I DID! IN THE GAME, EARLY ON SHE TOOK FIRE, AND RAN AWAY! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT HER IN THE BATTLE REPORT I WROTE UP FOR THE LIST! TRUELOVE, IS WANDERING AROUND OUT THERE IN THE WILDS OF WEST TX, WEAPONLESS, SOLE SURVIVOR OF HER FAMILY . . . SOOOO, NOW, IN ADDITION TO VALDEZ SHOWING UP, I NEED TO FIND OUT WHA HOPPEN TO TRUELOVE! ANYONE WONDER WHY SISTER SIN SPENT THE ENTIRE GAME LOOTING THE CORPSE OF JOHN BOY? SHE COULD NOT PASS A REACTION CHECK! TAKING A LOOTING CONTROL REACTION; PASS 2D6 - INDIVIDUAL IMMEDIATELY STOPS LOOTING AND REJOINS THE FIGHT! PASS 1D6 - CONTINUE TO LOOT! IF THREATENED BY A FRIENDLY LEADER WITHIN 6", WILL GRUDGINGLY RETURN TO THE FIGHT! IF THREATEN BY ANOTHER LOOTER, WILL MOVE BACK 1", BUT WILL DEFEND LOOT! IF ATTACKED BY A HOSTILE, FIRE IF CAN AND PREPARE FOR MELEE! PASS OD6 - CONTINUE TO LOOT! IF THREATEN BY A FRIENDLY LEADER, ANOTHER GANGER, OR A HOSTILE, WILL FIRE IF CAN, OTHERWISE, RUNAWAY WITH A PORTION OF THE LOOT! SISTER SIN WAS JUST HAVING TOO MUCH FUN LOOTING JOHON BOY TO STOP, AND NO ONE EVEN ATTEMPTED TO MAKE HER REJOIN THE FIGHT! DAWGIE Scenarios